


Survive.

by csmiddlemist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Santa, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csmiddlemist/pseuds/csmiddlemist
Summary: This is my CSSS gift for alys07 on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @Alys07! I hope you enjoy this fluffy fanfic and the manip!   
> I wish you a merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful one!  
> Xoxo your CSSS  
> Ellen, aka captainswansmiddlemistflower

She looks at him as he lights the fireplace. She sees the Christmas lights flickering from the corner of her eyes. A mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon is standing beside a glass of rum on the coffee table in front of her. He smiles proudly at her when the fireplace is lit and she smiles back at him. 

He walks over to the couch she’s sitting on and sits down next to her. Immediately pulling her closer to his side. He wraps an arm around her waist as she lays her head on his shoulder and sighs happily.

They just sit. Enjoy each other’s company. His hand softly caressing her hipbone. Her hand splayed on his chest and she can feel her eyes getting heavy. She tries to stifle a yawn, but he still notices and nudges her up so she’s sitting up straight. 

“Time for bed, love.” Killian says and she groans. “Swan, you’re tired. It’s been a long day.” He says and she sighs, but nods. It has been a long day. 

She awoke from the vision again last night and couldn’t sleep again afterwards. Killian stayed up with her, ignoring her protests that he didn’t have to lose sleep because of her. 

“I couldn’t go back to sleep even if I wanted to. I’d be tossing and turning as much as you.” He had said and took her in his arms. She had put her arms around her back and just pulled him tighter. “What did I do to ever deserve you?” She had mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled. “I’ve been wondering myself the exact same thing, love.”

After that the search for the Queen had begun again. Strolling through the woods. Stakeout at Zelena’s farm house. Back to the sheriff’s station. And repeat it all again. Killian has taken over most of David’s tasks, until there was a way to wake both Mary Margaret and David. 

When she finally got home, Henry was in full on teenager mode. He argued with everything she said and ignoring the both of them when it was in his favor. 

He did apologize to the both of them when he left for Regina’s after they ate dinner together. 

And now she was finally able to climb back in to bed. Probably just to be awoken by the visions again. Killian probably notices her tensing up when they enter their bedroom and he takes her hand. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine. Those visions can’t torment you forever.” He says. She turns to look at him and he squeezes her hand when he sees she’s got tears in her eyes. 

“Those visions will only stop when they are fulfilled and we both know what that means.” She whispers. Her voice sounds broken and he takes her in his arms. She clings on him tightly and tries to control her tears. 

“We’ll find a way, Swan. We always do.” He says as he runs his hand up and down her back soothingly. 

She takes a deep breath and nods into his shoulder. He pulls away and presses a tender kiss to her lips and it’s all the encouragement she needs at this very moment. 

She wakes up in his arms the next morning. She nuzzles back into his chest, but immediately shoots back up when she realizes something. She had no visions. 

Killian must’ve felled that she shot up, because she hears him groan softly.

“Emma? Did you have the vision again?” He asks worriedly. She turns her head to look at him and shakes her head. “I had no vision last night…” 

He sits up too now. “No vision?” He asks and she shakes her head again. “Nothing.” She says. “Then why are you looking so worried? Having no visions is a good thing.” He says and she clenches her jaw. 

“But what if it isn’t? What if it means that the vision is coming true?” She asks and Killian cups her jaw. “Don’t think the worst of it, Swan. It’s probably nothing.” 

“What if it means that I die today?” She asks and Killian immediately shakes his head. “No, you won’t die today. Or tomorrow. You are going to live a long and healthy live. You will overcome this, because you can overcome anything. You will survive, Emma! It’s what your good at.” He says sternly. 

Emma smiles and looks at him with tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” She whispers and kisses him. 

“I love you.” She says.

“I love you too.” He answers


End file.
